


The Battle of Two Dogs and Some Family Time

by bklynleo77



Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Loss, Love, Pets, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: "Well you are going to have to go out and win an election then huh? Cause those two will never let it go if you don't.""Lauren said I'm going to win cause I'm a winner.""Well then save your money on polling", CJ said sarcastically standing from the bed throwing her brush on the dresser.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/John Hoynes
Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105934
Kudos: 4





	The Battle of Two Dogs and Some Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.

\---~★~---

2 months later

The alarm rang at 6:00am that morning, CJ haphazardly slapped it making it fall off the nightstand. 

"That's the third one this week Claudia", John said rolling over looking at her. He smiled at his wife, "Good Morning."

"Your son is pressing on my bladder", she groaned crawling out of the bed heading to the bathroom.

"So is this how it starts?"

"Huh?", she called from the bathroom.

"He's my son when he's irritating you but your son-"

"Absolutely", she said cutting him off making him laugh. Walking out the bathroom she went to climb back in the bed. 

"No, No, you can't get back in", he grabbed her pulling her close to him. 

"John!", she whined, "I'm tired."

"We have to go take the girls back to school shopping."

"Why can't we do like last year? Just have them close the store down for an hour."

"Because darling this year, I am-"

"A Presidential Candidate", she kissed him. "I know, I remember, and I'm very proud."

"Good. So we go early and then back home. I'm leaving in a two days to go back on the road and I want to spend as much time as I can with my three favorite girls before I leave." 

"I hate you on the road. I'm missing you too much."

"How much?", he grinned.

"Well I think I showed you last night but-", she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But we have to go so save it for later", he said smacking her rump lightly. 

"You are no fun", CJ pouted. 

"I'm loads of fun but I'm betting there will be two little girls standing on the other side of that door in less than ten minutes. Now Casey will keep them out but you will have to talk to them."

"About what in particular?", she asked now in the closet getting dressed.

"About the noises Mommy was making", John said throwing on some socks.

"And what noises were Mommy supposed to be making?", she smiled now leaning on the door post wearing a cream V neck sweater that showed of her five month belly beautifully with a pair of stretch maternity blue jeans. 

"You look cute", John stood staring at his wife lustfully.

"John!", she grabbed and threw his tie at him. 

"Hey the Turkish Prime Minister gave me this!", he said straightening it out walking into the closet to hang out back up.

"What noises John?"

He turned to her pinning her under him against the door. 

"The kind of noises you make when you eyes roll in the back of your head. The kind of noises you make when your tongue in hanging out of your mouth panting while I slam over and over into that spot that makes you screech at top of you lungs for more. And the kinda noises you make when I pull out of your sopping pussy and stick it in your ass."

CJ grabbed him pulling him into a deep kiss as she tried to pushed his underwear down. 

"No baby", he held her hands, "we have to go."

"John!", she cried stomping her foot on the ground before moving over to him running her hands across his chest, "Five minutes Johnny", she did an adorable pout. "I need you."

"How bad?", he said as his cock was already at attention.

"So bad I'm already wet."

John grabbed his wife turning her around and bending her against the wall as he pulled her jeans and panties down. 

\---~★~---

Thirty minutes later they emerged from their room and as predicted there was Lana and Lauren were waiting for them.

"We are going to be late!", Lana said holding out her wrist as Lauren pointed to the time then crossed her arms." And what was all that growling and panting in there!"

"Where you guys watching the Discovery Channel without us?", a hurt Lauren asked.

CJ saw Casey smile out of the corner of her eye as John cleared his throat and smiled at CJ nodding in the twins direction. 

"Yes! We were watching the Discovery Channel. It was about- uh wolves. I'm sorry Lauren. I promise we will watch some later!"

"I haven't seen that one!"

"I'm so sorry baby. Can stop at McDonald's for breakfast on the way?", CJ asked looking at Casey who nodded.

"Can we go?!", an irritated Lana cried.

"Yes! Let's go!", CJ said grabbing Lauren's hand walking toward the front door taking a minute to roll her eyes at John who was laughing behind them.

The second family climbed in the Black SUV and stopped at McDonald's as promised then headed it to the Arlington Mall.

Running slightly behind they opted to go to the Sketchers store first then spend their remaining time at Justice where the bulk of their shopping was going to be done.

"I want the Hi-lights Daddy!"

"Get whatever you want baby."

"Can I get a pair of boots too?"

"Yes", he said handing his Platinum Visa to the saleswoman as he sat on the side and called his campaign manager.

"John they want you too look at their shoes."

"CJ I really don't care."

"They miss you, so pretend to be interested and hang up with whoever that is and it, Better Not Be Josh!", she screamed into the phone before taking it from him.

"Morning Mrs Hoynes, good to hear from you again", he said rubbing his ear. 

"John!"

"I was just checking on-"

"No!", she said closing the phone. "One hour when we get home. They waited for when you came back in town to do this! School is this next week. Now go over there and pretend like you care more about your daughters than polling numbers."

"How'd you even know?"

"I helped run a successful presidential campaign before John! There's always a poll. One hour when we get home. Deal?"

"Deal", she handed his phone to him and John stood wrapping his arm around her waist, "Damn woman you are bossy pregnant. You better be happy you laid some of that wolf loving down in me this morning", he kissed her neck making her giggle then moan. 

Lauren's eyes flew open in her father and step mother's direction.

\---~★~---

"Okay girls bring all of the clothes in the laundry room so I can remove the tags, sort, and wash them."

"Okay!", they ran ahead taking their bags into their room.

"And John?"

"Yeah?"

"One hour", he smiled immediately taking out his phone to call Josh running toward his office.

"Here's mine Mommy." Lauren handed her four bags of clothing before leaning on the dryer watching her cut the tags off.

"Did you put your shoes away and hang up your jacket?"

"Yes. Mommy can you feel the baby move yet?"

"A little some times. It's very light. I'm told when they get bigger you can really feel their kicks", she smiled bobbing her on the nose lightly.

"Did you want a baby boy?"

"Sure! When you are going to have a baby all you want is for that baby to be healthy. Boy or girl it doesn't matter."

"Do you think animals want boys or girls?"

"You know I never thought about that. I don't think so. They just want what any Mommy and Daddy want. You still want to be a veterinarian?"

She excitedly shook her head smiling. 

"Good I would let you take care of my animals any day."

"Daddy said if he becomes President we can have a dog."

"I heard. Do you know what kind you want?"

"A beagle like Snoopy. I've been reading a lot of books on beagles. They are really smart and loyal and some can be energetic."

"Yeah? I think that would great."

"Here Mommy."

"Thanks", CJ said taking four more bags of clothes. 

"What are you guys talking about?"

"The beagle we are getting if Daddy wins."

"You mean the Jack Russell Terrier."

"No, I meant Snoopy! Mommy thinks its great."

"Mommy!"

"Girls", CJ sighed. "Why don't you see what Rudy has prepared for lunch I'm hungry. Please?"

"Sure." Lana left first as Lauren lagged.

"Mommy, I want a beagle. Can we get what I want pleaseee?", she said almost in tears.

"Lauren we will talk it over with Daddy and figure it out together. Now go", she tapped her butt pushing her out the laundry room.

Lana came back first.

"Chicken salad sandwiches, cole slaw, fresh potato chips and dill pickles."

"Can you ask him instead of the sandwich I want lettuce for mine?"

"Sure, ah Mommy can we please get a Jack Russell terrier? I saw it in that movie and it was so much fun. Nobody wants a Snoopy, he's so boring and all he does is lay around and sleep."

"Lana, we will talk it over with your father and decide as a family."

"Ok", she left then doubled back, "You said extra buns?"

"Lana!", CJ screamed as she ran down the hall laughing. 

After sorting and starting the first load CJ went to John's office. John saw signaling for her to hold on.

"Josh, Josh!, hold on. Yeah honey?" 

"Lunch," 

"Can I get it in here? I'm still within my hour."

"Sure I'll have someone bring it back", she turned to leave.

"Wait Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You are feeling okay?"

"Yeah. The girls are arguing about this dog thing. Go, we'll talk about it later."

"You sure?"

"It's just Lauren really wants a beagle and she's read books and done the research. Lana wants a dog from a movie she saw that looks fun. Lauren deserves it. She's done the work, you know."

"But we all know that it's not the person whose done the most work that always wins in the end."

"But shouldn't it be."

"Ceejay, we'll talk about it." 

"Never mind. I'll send in your lunch", she said before walking away. 

"Mr Vice President?", Josh called from the receiver.

"Yes, hey, what were you talking about?", he sat behind the desk, "Oh yeah. Let's do that before the fundraiser."

A while later John was off the phone briefly reviewing some faxes Josh sent over.

"Daddy, I have your lunch", Lana said walking on with a plate and a glass of water.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome", before she left John stopped her.

"Lana what movie you see with the Jack Russell terrier in it?"

"My Dog Skip. It was my first mommy's favorite movie. She loved that dog remember."

"Yeah I do. He was a great dog for that little boy. Come here."

Lana hopped on Johns lap and put her arm around Johns neck.

"You miss your first mommy don't you?" Suzanne died just a month before John and CJ were married three months ago.

"Yes, but my new Mommy CJ is great too. She's smart and pretty and really tall just like you Daddy. Plus she loves us. She tells us all the time. And she brushes our hair at night just like our first mommy."

"She does?", John had no idea how much CJ took on as the primary parental role in their lives especially since John was on the road so much these last months. "So I did good?"

"Very", giggling they did an Eskimo kiss.

"Okay kiddo, go eat lunch. Later when I'm done in here we can watch a movie or play a game."

"Beauty and the Beast and Rummy we have a deal."

"A deal it is then. Now go on and get outta here you little gremlin."

Lana giggled and walked back in the kitchen. Immediately after she left Johns phone rang, he flipped it open and answered. 

"Hey Josh, yeah, yeah, Josh, do me a favor call me tomorrow."

"Why we still have time!"

"Just call me in the morning, we'll meet up in the office. I'll call. Ten, Eleven?"

"Sure!", he sighed.

"Thanks." John closed the phone and left it in his desk drawer. He picked up his plate and went in the kitchen with his family.

\---~★~---

_'...Tale as old as time,_   
_Song as old as rhyme_   
_The Beauty and the Beast!!'_

Lauren sang as she held the DVD above her head like a prize bowing before Lana as she relinquished it to her who then put it in the DVD player.

John and CJ laughed at the theatrics.

"Come on you two, sit!"

The twins sat on the floor in front of their parents with a bowl of popcorn already snacking. And CJ had a handful of popcorn already out of her and Johns bowl. 

"At this rate we will need more popcorn after the opening song."

"Shh", Lauren turned around shushing them making CJ chuckle. 

"She's gonna get you", she whispered.

"I wanna get with you", John kissed her neck after moving closer to her.

"Stop!", she pushed him away. "The movie just started."

"Claudia. I really don't-"

"John", she leaned over and spoke in his ear, "movie now pussy later."

A smile smeared across his face. 

"Don't go to sleep on me."

"I'm not", she smiled.

"I'm waking you if you do."

"Movie", CJ pointed at the large plasma screen.

Ninety minutes passed or per the twins, ninety minutes of a masterful perfection passed and Gin Rummy was the the game of choice for this evening. John shuffled and CJ cut. 

"It's quite disturbing that eight year olds can play this so well." 

"Our first Mommy played in the hospital with us all the time."

"Oh", she said quietly glancing at John. "Do you two miss Suzanne a lot?"

"Sometimes but not that much anymore but things like this help us remember her."

"I understand. My mom died when I was little and I still do things this this to remember her."

"Like what?", Lauren inquired. 

"Like when I strung cranberries and popcorn for the tree for Christmas."

"I remember", Lana interrupted. "I can't believe people put food on their trees like that before."

"We put candy canes on our tree its the same thing right Mommy?"

"Yes kinda", she smiled. 

"What else did you and your Mommy do?", Lauren brought the conversation back after Lana's interruption. 

"Well my mother was a great baker, I am not except one thing, well maybe two. Anyway my mother showed me how to make our grandmothers chicken cacciatore."

"Whats cact catcha-torni?"

"Cacciatore. My grandmother was Italian and she showed my mother how to make it when she was little. Mmm it smells so good. My mother used to pull a step stool up to the counter and let me stir", she laughed. "I even burned my tongue sneaking some of the sauce once I couldn't wait."

"What's in it?"

"Well, chicken, onions, tomatoes, green peppers (Lana's face bunched up), garlic, tomato sauce and a bunch of herbs and seasonings. But when it cooks down it's so good I can just eat it out of a bowl. I don't even need any rice."

"We should make it together Mommy", Lauren said. 

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. I'll try it."

"Pass I hate bell peppers."

John saw the excitement in CJ's face drop a little. 

"Lana", John said getting her attention nodding toward CJ 

"Oh, I mean if you are going to make it I minus well give it a try too."

John smiled at her. Lana was a rough one on the surface but she was also very quick thinking. Lauren slightly slower but all heart. 

"Okay we'll try to do it one weekend. I'll have to write out everything I need and give it to Rudy."

"Rummy", Lauren said, laying down her cards.

"Cheater!", Lana said. "Let's play again!"

"Mommy did you get a second Mommy too? Like we did?"

"Yes, and a third then fourth", she answered absent mindedly while arranging her cards.

"Claudia!", John said with a cough.

"Huh?", she looked around at two confused little girls, "Oh sorry."

\---~★~---

"Bath girls, then bed we have a few errands tomorrow for Labor Day", John said 

"I'm first!", Lana bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby."

"I really want to Snoopy dog."

"Lauren come here", he sat on the bed pulling her between his legs with her tiny arms around his neck. Of both his daughters Lauren looked the most like him with his dark hair and features except her eyes were all Suzanne's but somehow strangely resembled CJ's at times. Lana from dirty blond hair to the grey eyes on down was a carbon copy of Suzanne. 

"We will talk about it. As a family if Daddy wins."

"You are going to win Daddy", she smiled then hugged him. "You are a winner and I love you." 

"I love you too", John hugged her back. Sitting up he wondered, "Why Snoopy?"

"My first Mommy loved Charlie Brown and Snoopy was his best friend. I left Woodstock in Texas with Brad after my first Mommy died because he was sad but I want Snoopy Daddy", she crumbled crying. 

John hugged her as she did. Both his little girls only wanted a piece of their mother. How could he deny one for the other?

"Shh, shh. Hey stop crying okay. Shh", he wiped her tears, "we will get Snoopy."

"For real?", she asked sniffing with a small smile on the horizon.

"For real", her father assured her.

"Thank you Daddy, thank you!", she squealed hugging Johns neck tighter. "I love you, I love you, I love you!", she kissed his face. 

"Shower! I'm done!", Lana announced. "Why are you so happy?"

"Lau-", John started.

"Daddy said I can have Snoopy!!", grinning she shouted grabbing her towel running across the hall to restroom.

"Ren", John finished.

"No fair! I wanted the Jack Russell-"

"Lana?"

"Daddy!", cried, "why can't I have my dog!"

 _Shit, Shit, Shit, Fuck John!_ , he thought.

"You can!", he resigned and blurted throwing his arms up in the air.

"What?", she said wiping her tears. "Really?"

"Yes baby."

Holding her towel Lana leapt in his arms squeezing her wet arms around his neck.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome", he said prying her wet arms from him. “You’re are welcome sweetheart. Now go get dressed."

"Okay! ' _We are getting two dogs! We are getting two dogs_ '", she sang drying off as John closed their door.

Walking on his bedroom CJ was already changed brushing her hair on the bed. It had grown considerably since her pregnancy and John selfishly admitted that he loved her in longer hair so CJ hadn't cut it again yet. 

"Hey", she smiled looking at him. "What's all the commotion out there?"

"I may have said that we are getting two dogs. A beagle and a Jack Russell Terrier."

"May have? Right around the time I'm going to be juggling with the girls and a newborn baby you want me to deal with two puppies?"

"Honey I couldn't say no. After Suzanne then Brad-"

"Daddy! Two dogs!", a fresh out the shower flat chested Lauren burst into the room on with her purple towel wrapped around her waist on cloud nine. "I'm so excited!-", she danced on her tippy toes spinning down the hall.

"Lauren! Pull up your towel young lady!", CJ hollared after her.

"Yes Mommy!" 

CJ looked at John who stared back at her. 

"You're so weak."

"CJ-"

"Well you are going to have to go out and win an election then huh? Cause those two will never let it go if you don't."

"Lauren said I'm going to win cause I'm a winner."

"Well then save your money on polling", CJ said sarcastically standing from the bed throwing her brush on the dresser.

"Baby? I'm sorry Lauren was crying and-"

"She was almost in tears with me too John! But I said no we will discuss it as a family. If they know you will just say yes why come to me! Either I am an equal parent in this with you or not! My name is on those adoption papers. I promised their mother on her deathbed John!"

"Claudia I apologize. I didn't mean to leave you out at all Come here baby", he reached his hands for hers she accepted pulling her on his lap. "I'm sorry. I found out both of the girls wanted their dogs because it reminded them of Suzanne somehow. It was something special they shared with her. I asked them separately and they told me. So I couldn't deny either girl that right."

Still irritated but a lot less peeved CJ exhaled sharply and said, "Okay."

"Yes?"

"Yes. But John they are going to have to care these dogs. I'm not going to be running after them", John put his finger over her mouth then kissed her. 

"Thank you. We will explain."

"Good. Give me another kiss again."

John pulled her in kissing her deeper while pushing her back on the bed. 

"John", he continued kissing her, "the door", she laughed.

"Casey!,"

"Yes Sir", he pulled the door shut. 

"I have to brush their hair John", she said as he pushed up her nite gown. "It will knot! Oh!", his tongue entered her. She bit down on her bottom lip while arching her back grounding her hips further into his mouth. 

"Oh God! John! Don't move baby!"

CJ cried holding his head in place writhing beneath him as John took a hold of her waist keeping her in place. Just as he removed his tongue, CJ gasped feeling his cock enter her.

"John! Yes! Oh Yes Baby!"

\---~★~---

Later the girls were asleep and CJ and John were snuggled in bed together. 

"I loved hearing about your mom. You never talk about your parents. The girls like it too. It bonds you more."

"What a horrible thing to have in common", CJ turned on her side. John spooned behind her.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. Sorry. The truth is that I remember less and less of her as years to by. Sometimes a familiar scent might make me think of her or a song. She loved the Carpenters. Other than stringing cranberries or making cacciatore I don't remember. Lauren and Lana was a year young than I was when I lost her they will remember less.'

"But they still remember a lot now. The dogs will help them a little longer. But they also have you now. CJ do you know how much they love you? Possibly more than me."

"Well you just gave them two dogs so-"

"But when I leave in two days it will be Mommy all the time. And you know it. I will also admit that I liked being the hero in this. I'm missing you guys so much on the road."

"I'll see you next week. Fundraiser? In five days."

"Did you just pose a challenge Mrs Hoynes?", he growled in her ear nibbling on the lobe. 

"John!", she giggled as his hand slipped between her legs. "You are insatiable! I won't be able to walk tomorrow playing around with you", she kissed him.

"Then you better get on top."

\---~★~---


End file.
